A Lost Opportunity
by naominzk
Summary: What happens, eight years from now when Kara is getting married?What happens, when Rion, deeply in love, has nothing but bittersweet memories to look back on?KaraxRion


+Eight years from now...+_One._ Hyah!_Two_ Hyah!_Three_ Hyah!The orange haired boy watches the younger, blond haired defender train.The younger one stops, panting after a brief interval, turns his gaze around, while brushing a strand of whitish cream hair away from his forehead. "Erik."He is wearing an auburn tuxedo, a suit with a simple rosette latched onto his lapel."Rion. Stay away from my sister." Erik says, his flashing eyes locked on Rion's penetrating blue ones. Rion does not mutter a word as the elder defender leaves the dojo training room. It is the day.But like an arrow, the words pierce him precisely in his heart, shattering the cage surrounding his emotions kept inside, and a wispy tear floats down his pale cheek.+Rion thinks about the memories, the memories he has cherished for so long in his mind, as he makes his way drifting, to his room. The thoughts that made him guilty at first, but sunk slowly in after many months of contemplating. A memory fades across his mind, set when Kara is around fourteen. They are clearing up the table after dinner, by themselves._"...So, we aren't allowed to have secret battles at night anymore?" Kara queries with a tone of blankness in her voice, her orange hair past her shoulders. It has been growing. "Why?"_Rion can still remember his face at the time._"It's too childish!" __Rion__ blurts out, finally, his face ripening red. "-We- we're getting too __**old**__Kara's green cat-like eyes shut briefly for a moment, and reopen. She gathers up the remaining plates.__"Fine," she speaks with an air of stiff politeness, "I can see what you mean by that."__She gets up and leaves, a clutter of dirty dishes in her hand, not knowing that the reason being for __Rions__ request is that he is afraid he will do something uncalled for in a situation that the two of them are alone._Another memory pops up in Rion's mind. Kara is around 15, maybe 16. Rion is a shy 17 year old. He smiles painfully at the thought, wishing he could go back and relive that moment. It is the training grounds._Rion__ That's not the way to cast a warrior stone!" Seth is acting as a referee while Kara and __Rion__ battle. __Rion__ is merely casting shield stones, and Kara, frustrated, kicks the ground, her bright hair glimmering in the afternoon sun. __Her attacks are nearly waning out. But __Rion__ refuses to even cast a dent in her shields, merely builds up on defence, simply wasting his __digata__ energy.__"Are you trying to make a fool of me?? Do you think I'm __that__ weak?!" she walks __upto__ him and yells in his face, the hot breath of her words creeping up his neck, a strange __invitable__ feeling. __He looks away, struggling to __conatain__ his humiliation and __embarassment__ on his face. Patches of red are beginning to form on his cheeks. Kara walks away, fuming, determined never to speak to him again.__Kara..., __Rion__ thinks as she turns her back on him, I didn't want to __**hurt**__ you..._

Rion reaches his room with a halt. He turns on his dako encrusted lamp, and lies on his bed, thinking. He knows he will never have the chance to relive these memories, never have the chance to tell Kara, the girl that caught his eye with her bouncy, bubbly nature, green hued eyes and great sense of wit, what he wanted to for the past eight years. He knows, because Kara is someone elses, engaged to another man.Rion turns on his side, and shuts his eyes. It is the memories that keep him going. Erik never trusted him, Seth had his doubts, Adam crazy over Mel, Mel...Rion opened his eyes. Like a sister to him, Mel had listened once, listened to his story of adolescence and pain, falling in love, and awkwardness of growing up. He had to admit, once, he may have had a crush on her, but she saw right through him...like he was crystal clear to her...And she told him to never give up. Never give up.Because true love, she had told him, is something that cannot die, wither, rot or be destroyed.It lasts **forever**.Replaying her words slowly in his mind, Rion gets up cautiously, his hair falling over his face untidily. He brushes it out of the way.He makes his way outside, towards the main hall of the Di-Gata Defenders Dojo, knowing he will make an intrusion that will never be forgot. But he knew this could not wait. There was little time.Past the training grounds, the library, the other defenders rooms, he sees the crowd of people arriving, guests to witness a scene that Rion cannot stand to even think about. Memories fly past, of himself, of the defenders, and of...Kara.Kara. Kara. _Kara._Rion arrives at the main hall, with a dramatic halt. His blue eyes desperately scan the surrounding, and he notices the door, a large bronze heavy vintage door, that has been there ever since he step foot into the Defenders Dojo. It is large, and has several sigils engraved on it. He presses against it. It is locked.No. This will not stop him.Feeling the compressed feelings inside him release, Rion directs his anger at the door. It bursts open with a slam, as he constantly shoves against it.

The crowd inside the dojo hall turns to look at Rion. He cannot believe what he has done. He looks around the hall. It has been decorated with lime green assortments, and in its middle a new altar has been neatly fitted in. He can see, standing on each side of the altar, Seth, Mel, Adam, and Erik. The defenders.Professor Alnar, he sees, with a large leather bound book in his hands, eyes widen with surprise. Even though he is nothing more than a holographic projection, Rion can see the wizard's face turn pale.The couple facing Alnar turn around. A man, with light auburn hair's eyes narrow inconsiderately. And the girl, correction, _woman_, turns around, her ginger hair, waving around lightly. She is dressed in a forest green gown, a bouqet of yellow and rose coloured flowers in her hand. A simple tiara engraved with Altas rests on her head, perfectly fitted. Her green cat-like eyes widen, and Rion sees her flawless face has not yet aged, even after many, many years. "Ri-Rion?" she whispers, her brow furrowing, "Wh-What are you doing here?"His eyes show no sign of emotion. "I d-don't know."Erik steps up, his eyes showing flares of fury."Is there something you wish to _say_, Rion?" he asks, his voice a tell tale tone.Rion's eyes harden suddenly. He walks upto the altar, unmoved. And, with a swift motion, reaches for Kara's pale quivering hand. Several jade and amethyst vintage rings are coiled on her thin fingers.He kneels, and looks up at her widened eyes. Blue meets green, as air meets land, and Rion lifts his eyes higher, and gazes. He can see anxiety, weariness, and most of all, expectancy. This time, he knows, he will not give her up. This is an opportunity he will not miss."Kara, daughter of Jeelena and Horace," he begins, only to be interrupted by Erik. "What do you think you're doing?! Are you crazy?"Rion lifts his eyes to meet the older boy's gaze. "No," he says, "Just in love." The audience gasps and looks at Kara's bethrothed, the boy, no man, who is unmoved. He turns to face Kara. "I know you love him Kara," he says, "And I want you to be happy." Saying this, he leaves, dropping a bouqet of flowers, and handing a sparkling altas encrusted emerald ring to Rion, leaving a surprised handful of people staring, unsure of what to say. Erik is dumbfounded.Rion flicks a strand of blond hair away from his eyes, and makes a direct, quick question. "Kara, will you marry me?" She knows it was coming, and she knows how to answer. With the word, the audience is speechless, but Rion feels a warmth in his heart. The burden which was on his chest is gone, and he feels lighter. He sees Mel, half crying, half laughing, but happy for him, her pale, sky coloured hair dancing vividly. He turns to Professor Alnar, who has a hint of a smile."Well," Rion says, "Shall we start this wedding, or what?"


End file.
